Recent years have seen increasing household adoption of small scale electrical power production systems. Power outages have become commonplace in some parts of the world as a result of natural disasters and as the growth in demand for electricity has outstripped the growth in supply. The desire to mitigate the consequences of a failure of the electrical power grid has led some households to seek the ability to become self-sufficient from an electrical power production standpoint. Meanwhile, advances in renewable energy technologies have made small scale electrical power production more economical. As the price of electrical power supplied by electrical utilities continues to increase, household production of electrical power may become more economically advantageous. As electrical vehicles become more popular, they will not only increase household demand for electricity, they will also provide a means of storing any excess power produced by a household electrical power production device.